Your not alone,let me be with you
by swordmanXIII
Summary: This is my first NARUHINA fic. so please reiview. sum:Naruto is feeling lonely. lets cheer him up. Pairing fic:NaruHina.


title: Your not alone, let me be with you.

Diclamer or whatever: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or anything in here that I used. Just this story. This is my first FanFic please rate and comment.

(sorry I have not figured out how to do the chapters on differnt pages :P)

Ch1: All alone

It was just another day in the leaf village. Every one was going about their business.

Yes it was just a normal day but yet it was not. For there was a sixteen-year-old boy who was in the middle of the training grounds where he first became a ninja.

But Naruto was not there training he was sulking.

You see it was his birthday and he was celebrating it alone.

Well you see all of his friends were all out on missions and well it just brought out very bad memories for him.

Memories of how he uses to spend not only his b-day but also every day alone. How no one liked him, how everyone thought he was a monster or in cases where people did not know his secret a freak.

"Man " said Naruto " life sure sucked back then" " I could see why people who know my secret treated me but all the kids!"

"I mean I never did anything to hurt them but they all treated me like I had a virus or something".

Man there was not one person his age that liked him for who he was he thought. These only harden his pain and made him almost cry.

" Man, what am I doing? I should cheer up or people will think I need help or something!" so as he was standing up he said aloud

" I just wish one person back then believed in me and did not look at me wired." but as he was about to leave for home he noticed someone hiding behind a tree. He hurried around to see who it was. And to his surprise it was…

Ch2: a request from an admirer

" Hinata? What are you doing here? Said Naruto.

Hoping she did not hear what he was saying a while ago. " oh, Natuto-kun, well I just um.. I…wanted to give this."

as she said this she handed him a homemade card. It was a blue card that read on the front please don't open until eight o'clock today.

" H…happy birthday Naruto-kun." she said while turning a very bright pink.

Naruto did not know what to think. He was kind of shocked but was happy that not all his friends were gone. oh yah I forgot Hinata was still here man I can be such a dunce sometimes. Naruto then look at Hinata and said "thanks Hinata but why do I have to wait to open it?".

Hinata then blushed then said "well…Naurto-kun I wanted to give you a nice peasant so I thought of this. If it's all right I….um would like ….if you don't mind…steal you until eight? I mean treat you to anything you want and um when it is eight and you open that card I will….I will…. give you your real present." .

Hinata then thought on I hope I didn't too much away !. Naruto just stood there still kind of shocked whoa no one not even Iruka-sensai did something like that for his birthday! Man Hinata sure is a great friend. In fact she has never insulted me or called me a dunce ever o o!. wow I should go with her I have nothing to lose. Who Knows I might even have the best birthday ever(little did Naruto know that what he had just thought was an understatement.)

Ch3:movies and their effect on love

"Ok your on Hinata!" said Naruto in his usual cherry voice.

Hinata beamed and said " oh really! Naruto-kun oh I promise you won't be disappointed. wow can't believe it a whole day with Naruto-kun! Oh please don't let this be a dream. "so um what should we do first Naruto-kun?".

" um how about a movie?". "Sure that sounds great." and with that they headed towards the theater.

When they got there they looked up at the screen to see what movies were playing.

Naruto then thought Man there aren't any good movies playing. They were either blood and gut horror shows or touchy feely chick flicks.

He then said to Hinata " um what do you want to see? "oh what ever you want to see Naruto- kun." "well I want to see what you like to see." "oh ok, um…let's see how about A Walk To Remember?" Naruto then said "oh ok sounds great!". at least it's not that Halloween remake--'he thought.

so then they went to the ticket vender and Hinata paid for the tickets.

Naruto insisted he pay for them but Hinata said "oh what kind of present would it be if you did. Don't worry Naruto-kun I am fine with it J."

So then they went to the concession stand Naruto then said "I'll get the snacks don't worry about It.; )

" He then walked up to the stand and ordered a large popcorn and two cokes. he then reached for his gama wallet and pulled out some yen. man I don't have enough " oi hey can you make that just one extra large coke with one straws please?" "you don't mind if we share a drink do you Hinata?".

Hinata then looked at Naruto and thought wow sharing a drink with Naruto-kun. That means that …are sp..spit will…. "Earth to Hinata. Hey Hinata are you all right? You're burning up!" "oh no I am ok um… sure that's fine with me."

Naruto took the food and then said "oh we need to hurry the movie is starting!" and with that they walked to the theater.

As the movie played Naruto was inspired with the idea that a popular guy would learn to befriend, protect, and even love an outcast like that!

It showed him that there was someone for every one out there. maybe…just maybe…there is someone just for me too. he thought.

When the rising action was playing he thought how unfair fate was to separate a love like that.

When the scene was the boy told the girl he had named a star after her. Naruto looked at Hinata. She was crying. This made Naruto feel wired. He didn't want to see Hinata cry unless it was for a happy cause. He thought ok what should I do?. Blushing he then in a swift movement he placed his arm on Hinata and held her. Hinata was so shocked she nearly trough the popcorn in the air. oh Naruto-kuns holding me what should I do! Oh he smells so nice and he is so warm. No bad Hinata I shouldn't think those things but oh I don't want this to end for the rest of the movie they were like that.

At the end even Naruto shed a tear. "well snuff." said Naruto "we should probably leave." "yeah w...we should" and with that the walked out both blushing and both very confused.

Ch4:chew your thoughts over some ramen

"That was a great movie wasn't it Naruto-kun?" said Hinata.

"oh yeah it was better then I thought. "said Naruto, then there was an awkward silence.

They continued until Naurto said "hey Hinata want to go get some ramen?"

she then said " oh…ok". so they walked to the ramen bar. Naruto walked up and said to the vender

"Hey old man I will have one bowel of miso and you Hinata. What do you want?" she replied "oh the same." the vender said "alright two bowels coming right up. Hey Naruto who is this pretty young gal with you, your girlfriend?".

With that both Naruto and Hinata blushed and Naurto was at a lost for words. He had never thought of Hinata that way. Then the vender said " it's ok Naruto don't faint on me now." after that Naruto was in deep thought wow I wonder what would it be like if he was with Hinata. Probably like it was at the movies. If it were just one tenth of that then I wouldn't mind. Hell I would give up ramen for a whole year to just have that felling that that boy in the movie with that girl. Well there was nothing with Hinata she was smart, kind, cute, strong, and lets face it she has a perfect ten body. Oh man Naruto get your mind out of the gutter save that for when you writing for pervie sage.

Man I don't know what to feel what if Hinata just wants to be friends that would ruin everything. What do I do?

after a while there was silence. Hinata thought oh I hope this was a good idea Naruto-kun looks so tense now. as their ramen was served they ate in silence and after one bowel Naruto said "I am done no more for me."

Hinata thought oh something's wrong if he is full with one bowel Hinata then said "um Naruto-kun if ….if you don't mind would you like to share a bowel with me?". Naruto then said " WHAT?…I...I mean sure if you want to.". so as they had another bowel they looked away from each other while eating.

They did not know this but they both grabbed the same piece of ramen and slowly advanced towered each other and ever so slightly their lips met.

Ch5:A dark chocolate ending, A little help from me and "Let Me Be With You"

"oh Hinata I am sorry , um …I think we should pay and leave it's almost eight." said Naruto in an embarrassed way.

Hinata still trying to get up from the floor after fainting said "uh yeah we should Naruto-kun.". after paying for their ramen the vender handed them their money back and said "it's on the house. Oh and by the way that guy over there took a picture of both of you kissing.

Both Hinata and Naruto said "WHAT!" Naruto then said "Oh I am going to kill him! Hurry Hinata we need to catch him." across the street holding a picture I said "oh crap they saw me. I better hurry or I am dead." running Naruto and Hinata chased me until I reach a bridge drop the picture and left. Naruto and Hinata slowly stopped at the bridge and pick up the picture. Naruto said " damm he got away. Freakin pervert. Oh well we got the picture any way."

Hinata then said "oh Naruto-kun look at the river it so beautiful." they then stared at the lake. Fireflies all over and a full moon in the sky they stood there until eight. " Naruto then said " oh it's eight Hinata it's time for my gift!" Hinata then thought oh should I?

I was thinking of not doing this but I believe I trust Naruto-kun not to laugh at me. . "ok Naruto-kun you can open It.". as Naruto opened his card music came out of it. Naruto was shocked how was it doing it? He heard the song and recognized it was "Let Me Be With You" he had heard it once on the radio. Then the stared to read it

_Naruto-kun_

_I hope you had a wonderful birthday. Sorry if I did any thing to make you upset. But I have something to tell you. Naruto-kun ever since the first day I met you, since the first day I saw you I hive love you. I always believed in you and you always believed in me. You make me feel like a person who is brave and strong. I owe you more then I can give but I will give you me. And after everything I just want to say LET ME BE WITH YOU. Let me be there when you cry. Let me be there when your mad, let me be there when you're happy. Naruto-kun I will always protect you and will always be there for you. So in short your gift is me._

_Love Hinata_

_XOXOXO_

_p.s _

_I used a jutsu to do the music._

Naruto looked like he was about to cry. Never in his life did anyone tell him they loved him. No one ever believed in him before but now even then when he was alone really he was not alone. This fact made him happy. He then turned around and saw that Hinata was crying.

She then said " Now you know how I feel and that I care about you. I over heard you talking this morning and I just wanted you to know you are not alone. And that I am afraid that is all I can give you. So if you don't want me I under sta…….. " she never finished that sentence.

Naruto was hugging her now and while crying said "Hinata thank you for everything. Hinata for the rest of my life and even after it I will always love you. I would rather face death then let you feel lonely.

I want you to know I am not ever going to leave your side believe it! This time for real." And with that they slowly almost like in a movie they kissed. And as they embraced each other I stood in the background snapping a camera, crying, and said, "you lucky SOB. You found your soul mate." and with that I am gone leaving the two lovers and a beautiful melody playing these sweet lyrics in the air…

Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete

Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara

Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite

Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano

Let Me Be With YouLet Me Be With YouLet Me Be With You

Dakishimetaino

Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano

Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite

Machiawasemade atogofun mattete

Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano

Let Me Be With YouLet Me Be With YouLet Me Be With You

Nakitakunaruno

Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki

Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno

Let Me Be With YouLet Me Be With YouLet Me Be With You

Dakishimetainoni

Dakishimetainoni

(The End)

Hoped you like it!

sorry for the grammer mistakes. "sweatdrop"

Heres the translation:

To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell  
Our hands are gently touch, and then look at me smile

We pretend not to realize how we really feel  
And suddenly, we fell in love

Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
I want to hold you tight

Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it  
I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it

Just wait five more minutes until we can meet  
And after that we fell in love

Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
I just want to cry

When we let go our joined hands  
It makes me uneasy It makes me uneasy

Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
I want to embrace only you  
I want to embrace only you


End file.
